Shin Hikari Shinwa: Parutena no Kagami: The Novelization
by Wyvernsaurus
Summary: 25 years ago, Medusa, the Goddess of Darkness was defeated by Pit, the brave Captain of Palutena's Guard. Now, Medusa returns with an army and a thirst for vengenance more powerful than before. Meeting new friends and foes, Pit must again answer the call of duty and quell Medusa's wrath. Will he succeed? A Japanese version of PhantomHeartless5's novelization. Review and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**This is the my take on the Japanese version of the novelization of Kid Icarus: Uprising, or "Shin Hikari Shinwa: Parutena no Kagami" in Japan, created by PhantomHeartless5. And in case you were wondering, this is just a copy of PhantomHeartless5's novelization with minor changes. So I might expect some raging for it. But don't worry, I asked permission from PhantomHeartless5 to use his novelization. So with that end, I encourage reviews and feedback. Now a few things I should warn you about. First, like the game and the original ********novelization**, This story has no fourth wall, unless the Japanese version does. Second, when you see writing in italics, that means one of the gods are talking to Pit telepathically. Also, ******most dialogue will be coming from the YouTube user MrMalicar, since I can't find the Japanese version of the game, sub or not, anywhere else. **Otherwise, it should follow the game. And if you haven't, I recommend reading the **novelization written by ****PhantomHeartless5.**

**This the Japanese version of the prolouge to the original novelization, at least my take,so sorry if it's short. Also, beware of spoliers for those who have not played either versions the game. Unless you watch any walkthroughs on YouTube. So now that we have that out of the way, please read, review, and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kid Icarus: Uprising, nor do I truly own this novelization. Kid Icarus: Uprising belongs to Nintendo and ****Masahiro Sakurai, while the novelization truly belongs to PhantomHeartless5. And BIG thanks to ****PhantomHeartless5 for letting me use his ****novelization and to MrMalicar for where the Japanese ********dialogue comes from.**

* * *

A groan escaped Medusa's lips as consciousness slowly returned to her. After the blissful sensation of feeling weightless, the slow return to life was exhausting. Once she opened her eyes, she awoke with a start and looked around frantically to find herself... in her castle. And more specifically, on her throne. She sunk back into her seat and began to ponder on the burning question on her mind: How the hell is she still alive? She took a few moments to try to think on what happened. But try as she might, she could remember nothing before her fight with Pit, the Captain of Palutena's Guard.

But the moment her thoughts shifted towards Pit and Palutena, she felt a familiar twinge of anger. She summoned a mirror using her magic. Holding it up to her face, she saw her true hideous self: A green skinned monster with a single, red, cycloptic eye and orange snakes in her raven hair. This was the face that Palutena cursed her with when she banished her from skyworld. That was when the anger began to grow. It was all her fault. She turned her into the monster she is. She banished her to the Underworld. She had her little minion, Pit, hunt her down like an animal. Her rage began to build as thoughts of bloody retribution against Palutena and her precious angel formed in her mind. Eventually her rage became too much to control and she smashed the mirror against the arm of her chair with an enraged yell.

Taking a few deep breaths to reign in her anger, her thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice. "Ohoho. That's seven years bad luck, Medusa-sama." Medusa looked around to ascertain the source of the voice. "Who said that?" she asked. "Show yourself!"

"Oh Medusa-sama, knock on wood isn't it! You may not remember your most trusted advisor after all these years, but I still remember you." the voice replied. Medusa took a few moments to think on it. But that's when realization struck. "Thanatos?" She asked.

"Correct!" Thanatos replied. "It's nice to see that you haven't changed Medusa-sama."

"Where are you?" she asked, not one to indulge in pleasntries. "The same place I've been since the last game: In your hair." He replied. And immedately, a small green snake jumped out of Medusa's hair. It had pink, beady eyes with x's in them and large blue lips with a small fang protruding from the upper lip.

"How did I get here?" Medusa asked.

"Hmm... Good question. I wish I had the answer." Thanatos remarked.

"How long has it been?" Medusa asked.

"25 years. With the world pretty much at peace, everyone has pretty much forgotten us." Thanatos replied.

"To think that it would happen after a while." A female voice said. A blue flame began to manifest until it formed a face with pink eyes and a fanged mouth. At the top of the flame was a gold ring, giving it the appearance of hair tied in a ponytail. "Pandora, Goddess of Calamity and Disasters. Nice to see you're still living." Medusa mused.

"If you can count this as living." Pandora remarked. "But I suppose it is preferable than being slain by an angel."

"So it's been 25 years, eh? And people have forgotten us? That will never do at all." Medusa said as she waved a hand in front of her face. It caused her to gain a new face, one with white skin and black eyes with a large tattoo on the left eye. It was a spell she created years ago to create a mask of beauty. She couldn't completely undo Palutena's spell, but she could at least hide her true face. "I think it's time to change that."

"So what are your orders?" Thanatos asked.

"Ready the troops. Tell them we attack now." Medusa said.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Pandora asked. "You did just wake up from a 25 year old nap, after all. Don't you want to at least wait to regain your strength?"

"Destiny and revenge wait for no Goddess. And as a wise person once said, There's no time like the present. Besides, it's been so long since I last saw my old friends Pit and Palutena and I missed them so much. We have a lot to catch up on." Medusa replied with a sinister smile on her lips.

* * *

In the lush, beautiful realm of Skyworld, there stood a glorious Temple. This was the home of Palutena, the Goddess of Light and ruler of Skyworld. Palutena was soaking in the royal hot spring, her usual spot during her days off. With the world at peace since Medusa's defeat, she had been using them more frequently. After all, the danger's gone. So why not have some time to yourself? "Nothing could possibly ruin this day." She mused to herself. And nothing should, right?

Unfortunately for Palutena, her spa session was interrupted by a frantic knock on the door. "Come In." she said with a small hint of annoyance. In charged a little man dressed in a brown toga with sandals and a yellow helmet with wings on it. This was an Icarus, one of the rank-and-file members of her army. However, they are very fragile and can die easily in battle, so much so that even Palutena jokes about it. The Icarus had a harried look about him, almost as if he escaped straight out of the bowels of the Underworld itself. The Icarus took a few moments to catch his breath before giving a low bow. "Gomen Palutena-sama, but I've recieved troubling news."

"What is it? The humans started another war?" Palutena asked, used to these types of reports.

"Worse. A human town is under attack by the Underworld Army!" The Icarus replied.

"You're joking right? The Underworld Army was defeated long ago." Palutena said.

"I wish I was. See for yourself." Palutena gave a sigh and used her Eye of Palutena to view the town. And sure enough, she caught on to the sight of Underworld monsters wreaking havoc on a nearby town. The sight of it sickened her, but it also brought a more horrifying thought: If these were Underworld monsters, then that could only mean one thing... She has returned. Medusa has returned. Palutena fell silent for a few moments, then spoke in an unusually serious tone, "I need to be alone."

"Wakaru." came the reply. The Icarus gave another low bow before leaving the room. Once he was gone, Palutena began making a telepathic call.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the training room, there was a young angel shooting arrows made of light at a training dummy. This was Pit, the Captain of Lady Palutena's Guard, and her most loyal servant. Physically, he looked to be around 13. His hair was brown with many tuffs in it. His skin was fair and he had large blue eyes. He wore a white chiton that was decorated with red and gold hems on the bottom. It was fastened on the shoulder by a single gold pin with a ruby-like gem embedded on it. He wore the outfit with a brown belt with silver edges and a gold, triangular buckle on his waist. He also wore navy blue tights beneath his chiton. The angel had a pair of bronze and gold cuffs on his wrists, a gold bracelet on his upper left arm, and another gold ring on his right thigh. His sandals were brown and decorated with crossing, beige bands. The top edges of his shoes had what appeared to be white fur or wool.

Pit was unique among angels in that he couldn't fly. It was a defect from birth. His wings lacked the certain element that enabled flight. This of course made him the victim of many to bully, but Palutena saw something special within him. So, she raised the young angel herself, trained him, and taught him everything she knew. Eventually, Pit rose through the ranks and became the Captain of the Guard. His skills are so great that he's basically the main muscle of Palutena's army, singlehandedly accomplishing several missions assigned to him.

Pit was in the training ground doing his daily workout routine, only to be interrupted by a telepathic call from Lady Palutena. "It's time to report for duty Pit." she said.

"Palutena-sama!" Pit replied. "What's happening?"

"I'll explain later, but for now it's time to head out." she replied.

"Hai!" Pit shouted as he began to head out the door with his Sacred Bow of Palutena, his signature weapon and the first one granted to him by Palutena. But once he got to the door and looked out he was stopped by an anixous thought. "Palutena-sama, how can I go if I can't fly?" Pit said.

"Don't worry about that. I'll take care of it." Palutena replied.

"If you say so." Pit said as he hopped out the door. He was fully expecting to hit the ground, so imagine his surprise when his wings began glowing with blue light and he found himself floating. "I can fly. I can fly!" Pit shouted with joy. "How did you-?"

"I'll explain on the way. Now let's hurry!" Palutena said.

"Yosha! Get ready, world! Pit's back and he's better than ever!" The angel shouted as he flew off into the horizon.

* * *

**Well that's the prologue. The story itself will begin soon. So stay tuned and please review. Also, I'll leave a translation to anything Japanese starting with the next chapter, as well as explain the difference between the English and Japanese versions of the game as hard as I can. But I guess I can leave a translation of the title for you.  
**

**"Shin Hikari Shinwa: Parutena no Kagami" - "****New Myth of Light: The Mirror of Palutena"**, **or** **"****New Light Mythology: Palutena's Mirror"**

**Next Chapter Summary: The Return of Palutena. The Underworld Army begins its assault on the human realm and Pit and Palutena must stop them. Will they rise to the challenge? Find out next time on Shin Hikari Shinwa: Parutena no Kagami!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay. I managed to get one review, and while I'm glad about that, that one review has me thinking. So with that,**** I have decided to put up a poll relating to the Romaji in the story on whether to keep it in the story or not so it would be easier for viewers to read.** Please read, review, and I do hope you enjoy.

**Previous Chapter Recap: Last time on ****Shin Hikari Shinwa: Parutena no Kagami,** Having thought to be defeated so long ago, Medusa, the Goddess of the Underworld, has returned and launched an assault on the human realm! Responding to the plight of the humans, Palutena, the Goddess of Light, summoned her most trusted champion, Pit. Can the young tenshi stop Medusa's assault? Lets find out right now!

* * *

"Sorry for the wait!" Pit said as he flew out the door. Once out, his wings immediately began to glow with a blue light, keeping him airborne. "It's our first outing in a while, isn't it Palutena-sama?"

_"Pit, go forth and do your best."_ came the telepathic response from Palutena. _"It's sudden, but the Underworld Army has begun to attack!"_ And sure enough, Pit found himself face to face with a small squadron of 8 pink, tentacled monsters with a single eye. These were Monoeyes, the surveliance drones of the Underworld Army.

"That was fast! When did they-" Before Pit could finish, the Monoeyes immediately opened fire with orbs of dark energy from their eyes. Pit dodged the orbs and pulled out his Sacred Bow of Palutena, returning fire. With a single charged shot, he manged to slay three of the beasts. Two of them tried to charge the angel. Converting his bow into twin blades, Pit sliced through the monsters, killing them instantly.

"The Underworld Army... Masaka(1)." Pit began, "Has Medusa been revived? "

_"That seems to be the case."_ Palutena solemnly replied. _"Certainly, Medusa was defeated with the Three Sacred Treasures. But, after all, she is the Goddess of the Underworld." _

"Ahahahaha. Medusa's nothing to be afraid of!" Pit replied with a laugh. If Medusa has returned, then he would defeat her like last time.

But before the two could continue their conversation, the sky began to darken and turn red. Then appeared the massive projection of a woman. The woman had an overall gothic appearance. Her skin was white as ivory. Her raven hair was littered with twelve snakes, eleven green and one orange. She had black tattoo running down her left eye. Her hands were covered with greyish colored scales, with claws for fingers. The back of her right hand was red with black markings. She wore a predomiantly purple dress wth gold linings on it. The dress was held up by a gold bracelet worn on her left arm. In her left hand, she held a staff decorated with a snake on it, resembling the Ouroboros.

"Medusa!" Pit shouted, fully aware of who this was before him.

"Goddess Palutena...and Pit." Medusa replied in that deep, echoing, feminine voice. "I've been waiting so long for this time."

_"Ah, it's been a while hasn't it? About 25 years, correct?"_ Palutena asked casually.

"For my first act after resurrection, I'll give those humans a festival of blood. I look forward to calling forth chaos again..." Medusa mused as she vanished while swarms of Monoeyes began descending. Pit began firing at them, but soon realized that they were not attacking him. That's when realization struck. "They're attacking the surface!" Pit shouted.

_"We're going to fly, Pit!"_ Palutena responded. Immediately, Pit felt a boost in speed as he dived below the clouds. "Wahaha! This feels great!" Pit shouted with a playful laugh as he flew close to a nearby lake to look at his reflection with the breeze gently blowing through his hair. He also encountered more Underworld monsters: Winged, cycloptic frogs called Kerons and smalll octopus-like creatures called Octos. Pit dispatched them with ease.

_"This is The Miracle of Flight."_ Palutena said. _"I control your flight route. However, it will only last for five minutes can. If you exceed the time limit your wings will burn up and you'll fall."_

"Hai...I'm in your care. Sorry I'm a tenshi(2) that can't fly." Pit apologized. "At the very least, I'll try my best not to get finished."

_"I also have another gift for you, Pit."_ Palutena continued. "_See that sack on your belt?"_ Pit looked down to see a small sack hanging on his belt. Pit sweatdropped as he completely forgot about it._ "Take out what's in it_." Adhering to his goddess' instructions, Pit reached for the sack and took out what appeared to be a small gem. Said gem began to glow, and in a flash of light, the gem was replaced by a First Fencing. "Sugoi!(3)" Pit shouted. The bow he was holding began to shrink until it became another gem, which then placed itself inside the sack.

_"Amazing, isn't it? You can now switch weapons automatically instead of having to choose just one weapon."_ Palutena said. _"You don't have a lot though, but don't worry. As you meet new people, you'll get even more weapons. You can also do the same thing for items such as grenades and boom already know about powers, so I don't have to tell you about that."_

"Arigato(4), Palutena-sama(5)." Pit said.

_"Anything to help you defeat the Underworld Army."_ Palutena replied. _"Soon, we should be able to see our destination village."_ Pit eventually caught sight of the village under attack by the Underworld monsters, causing the young angel to let out a gasp of horror. "The village is under attack by the Underworld army!"

_"Isogimasu(6). Protect the village of the people."_ Pit then felt a boost of speed given to his wings as he flew towards the town.

Once he arrived, he was met with scores of cheering from the humans that inhabited the town. "Can you hear them? The voices of the people of the surface?" Pit asked. "They're celebrating the return of the Goddess Palutena!"

_"Even though they're being oppressed by the Underworld army, the people haven't abandoned the light of hope."_ Palutena replied. _"We must protect them. Pit, prepare for land combat!"_ Pit landed on the ground and headed left onto the main road. "For the sake of the people_, go forth purging as many monsters as possible_."

"Leave it to me!" Pit said as he began attacking nearby Shiimamu, small, blue winged snakes. He also encountered a slug like enemy called a Netora. Dodging its shots, Pit charged at it and bisceted it with a melee attack. moving further towards the fountain in the center of town, He saw a large urn that continuously spawned the Shiimamu. Pit pulled out a grenade and tossed it in the urn, which exploded and killed the Shiimamu within. He then began to make his way towards the town's colosseum. But that's when the sky began to darken again. And suddenly, a fireball charged at Pit from behind. Pit yelped and jumped out the way. He then took a few moments to observe the fireball as it bounced towards the colosseum, taking note of its movements. They were not too dissimilar from an animal.

"Is that possibly... _?!_" Pit asked.

_"Hurry to the colosseum Pit!" _Palutena said. Pit rushed to the colosseum, cutting down any Underworld monsters that stood in his path. Once he reached the colosseum he noticed a winged bottle near the door. It was called the Drink of the Gods, Skyworld's most famous beverage. It was said to heal wounds. Not being one to pass up free food, Pit picked up the bottle and drank it. Immediately, his wounds began to heal.

With that done, Pit headed inside and was surprised by a monstorous sight. The beast before him was a twin-headed hound. It's skin was dark red, with much of its fur engulfed in flames. It seemed that the beast was formerly chained down since it had a large, metal brace with a broken chain attached to its left paw. The hound also wore bone armor along its back with funnel-like spouts running down its spine. Both heads had fierce, green eyes that looked as if it could strike fear in the most stalwart of solders. They also wore spiked collars with chains dangling down from them. "Twinbellows!" Pit shouted.

_"The evil beast of the Underworld."_ Palutena said as the beast jumped down from the seats and roared at Pit, the funnels on its spine shooting flames from them. "I'll show how I'm different from the old me! Lets hear you bark!" Pit made the first move by firing a charged shot from his First Fencing. Twinbellows jumped out of the way and prepared an attack of its own, breathing a stream of fire at the Teneshi. Having no time to dodge, Pit used his Reflect Barrier power and threw a large barrier in front of him, blocking the flames. He then used his Sky Jump power and launched himself over Twinbellows, hoping to make a downward stab on the hound's back. Twinbellows responded by smacking him away with its tail, knocking Pit against the wall. The fiery beast charged at Pit, but the angel mangaged to recover quickly, moving out of its path. That caused Twinbellows to hit the wall, stunning the creature.

Taking advantage of its weakened state, Pit fired another charged shot that hit its mark. That caused Twinbellows to howl in pain. Twinbellows responded with a barrage of fireballs. Pit slashed through the fireballs with his blade, causing each one to explode a little upon impact. Twinbellows immediately lunged at Pit, attempting to slash him with his claws. Pit evade its claws and made a slash at its chest, casuing it to stand upright. Pit quickly took out his Sacred Bow of Palutena and fired a charged shot, hitting the beast directly in its heart. That seemed to be the mortal blow as it gave one last howl before exploding. The darkened sky then returned to normal.

"Peace of cake!" Pit shouted triumphantly.

_"Well done, Pit!"_ Palutena said. The happy moment was interrupted by a dark chuckle from Medusa, who's projection appeared. "Goddess of the Underworld, Medusa! I, Pit, and Palutena-sama will punish you!" Pit shouted at the projection, which vainished.

"_You're full of energy aren't you? But you should return for today_." Palutena said as a collumm of light surrounded Pit, pulling him upward. It was Palutena's method of extracting the angel from battle. Though they may have won this battle, The war against the Underworld was only beginning.

* * *

**As I said in the prologue, I will explain the differences between the English and Japanese versions of the game. First, in the English version after Pit says that it's been a while Palutena says that they can chat later, while in the Japanese version she tells pit to do his best. Second, Palutena already figured out that Medusa has returned in the English version along with Palutena mentioning her duty to protect humans from Medusa, while in the Japanese version Palutena wonders if Medusa has been revived while mentioning the Three Sacred Treasures. Third, Medusa says it's been 25 years in the English version, while in the Japanese version it's Palutena who mentions it. Fourth, Pit say to Medusa to "Prepare to meet the Light" in English, while he tells her that she'll be punished by him and Palutena in Japanese. Another difference between the two versions is the names of the characters, weapons, and enemies, which I will explain another time.**

**With all that done, lets get to the preview and the translations!**

**Next chapter preview: The Dark Lord and Magna. Next time on Kid Icarus: Uprising. Pit's next mission has him face to face with a powerful Dark Lord named Gainas. During the attack on his castle he meets a human mercenary called Magna. Will the two be able to defeat Gainas? Find out next time on ****Shin Hikari Shinwa: Parutena no Kagami!**

******(1)Masaka - it can't/couldn't be, no way**

******(2)Tenshi - Angel**

******(3)Sugoi - amazing**

******(4)Arigato - thank you**

******(5)Sama - A Japanese honorific used mainly to refer to people much higher in rank than oneself.**

******(6)Isogimasu - Let's hurry**


End file.
